Carressa Thorn and the mystery of Neverland ( Actual story)
by jasminejohnson41
Summary: Neverland is dying, Alvin teams up with Hook. When two teens gets stuck in the world of animation it's up to them to change the faith of Berk and Neverland, and get Carressa inspiration to write a book before next Friday. How will they do it? By believing. I do not own HTTYD or Peter Pan. This is the actual story, please read and review!
1. the beginning

**A/N: hey everybody so hopefully you saw my trailer for this story, if you didn't then oh well. thanks for trying, and this is Carressa Thorn and the mystery of Neverland. disclaimer i do not own How to train your dragon, Rise of the guardians, Peter pan, Jane and the dragon, or any kind of animated film or series there is, they belong to the creators. and this story was inspired by Kyra Tuiama actually you might recognize some of her work here. this is mainly about her and her friend's journey to becoming writers, so...enjoy!**

* * *

** '** _Prologue..._

_Most people in the town of Burgress was unaware that anything had happened. But for a few children, that night changed their lives forever. Most notably, the life of young Jamie Bennett. In front of him stood his childhood heros. The tall and proud man with a Russian accent, Santa Claus. An elegant winged lady known as the Tooth Fairy. A large musclar rabbit with an Australin accent was the Easter Bunny. A small, mute man known as the Sandman. And most recently a...'_

_"ARGGAH!' Said Carressa Thorn as she ripped the notebook paper out of it's spiral connector, crumbled it up, and attempted to toss it out. strangely enough, the paper missed and rolled near Carressa's desk._

_ It's been three months since Carressa has discovered her 'secret talent' in writing stories and that was mostly thanks to Carressa's best friend Lola ( Linda) Everheart. Just three months ago Carressa wrote a paper on their school's winning game here in Cailfornia, after Carressa wrote the paper she showed it to Lola, and somewhere in class Lola stole it and posted it online on the school's website saying something like: ' **Cailfornia Bulls take trophy from unstoppable Diamond Dogs in last week's football game!" ** and on the bottom of the title read: Written by Carressa Thorn. Of course Carressa have forgiven Lola, but kinda wondered who she even got into the school's website._

_ BUT THAT PAPER SPREAD LIKE WILDFIRE! She has gotten comments on her Facebook page saying : " what are you going to write about next" or " can't wait til' your next update!" Carressa have even gotten a letter from her Language Arts teacher saying:  
_

_"Dear. Carressa Thorn,  
_

_ Your paper on our school's winning game was fantastic and inspiring. As a teacher I felt touched_

_on your words and feel like I was at the game myself. I hope to read your next wort of art soon._

_ Sincerely, Mrs. Daenell"_

_" If only I can write one in time." thought Carressa as she stared at her recycling bin. _

_ The bin was full of crumbled up papers, papers that Carressa has started writing in but never really finished. stories that might never be done. Right now Carressa is writing a story called ' Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon' or at least that is what the fandom calls them. What is RotBTD? exactly? It's a very popular Fandom that involves two characters from the Dreamworks company and Two more characters from the Disney company. There's Jack Frost from Dreamworks's Rise of the guardians, and Hiccup from How to train your dragon. And then there's Rapunzel from Disney's Tangled, and Merida from Disney's Brave. _

_No on knew how this fandom got started or why we would think that this is a good idea. But i guess we just fell in love with it._

_The weird part is that although everyone loves RotBTD no one had written a story about it. Carressa's classmates keep saying that she should write it, and even Lola has been bugging her about it, so here she is. Writing about four famous fictional characters that everyone loves to hear about. But what can Carressa write about? What can she do to make these characters somehow meet and do something heroic? What can she do?_

_Carressa checked her clock and realized that it was time to go to school, so she dropped her things and got ready as quick as she can._

_She draped on her favorite blue polo shirt, and some matching jeans. she scrambled over to her jewelery desk and took out her mother's old pocket watch that was attached to a gold chain that Carressa would usually wear. It was a gift from her 12th birthday, and when her mother gave it to Carressa, Carressa was also told that " Every moment is another step into destiny, if you follow it, you'll find your dreams." and " this pocketwatch would lead you to greater things." And after two years of hearing these sentences Carressa still haven't figured out what that really meant. Is Carressa destined to have any kind of dream she wanted? If so then why would this watch help her?  
_

_Carressa put on the necklace, and the pocket watch glimmered in the morning light. after brushing and combing and eating breakfast, Carressa said goodbye to her parents and headed out the door to meet up with her friend Lola, who lives six houses down from hers.  
_

_-Dd-_

_Carressa walked towards a white house with a brown roof, two cars, both Toyodas a Camry and a Corolla. Carressa didn't know what was taking Lola so long, suddenly the door opened and a fourteen year old girl with brown hair appeared wearing a pink T-shirt, and jeans, and sneakers, she also had a Disney cap with her hair tied in the back._

_ " Hey Carressa!" Lola said as she approached her friend, Lola took a closer look at what Carressa was wearing, suddenly her eyes lit up and she gasped. " Hey, that's the pocket watch from two years ago isn't it, it was given to you in your birthday!" Lola said, Carressa smiled. " Yeah I just felt like wearing it today." Carressa answered, and wondering why Lola was making such a big deal about it._

_ "That must mean something special is going to happen." Lola responded, Carressa stared at her in confusion. " Why do you think that?" she asked. " Because I'm wearing this hat," Lola pointed to her head, Carressa was still confused. " Argh! what I'm saying is that this hat ," Lola pointed towards her head again." Is from my 12th birthday. and your pocket watch," Lola pointed to Carressa's necklace. " Is from your 12th birthday...now doesn't that mean anything to you?" Lola asked.  
_

_Carressa just laughed. " Yeah okay, so these are special gifts. Now come on we're going to be late." Carressa said then she and Lola headed to school._

_-Dd-_

_Somewhere beyond the stars in a different parallel universe far from our own, lies The World of Animation! A separate world similar to ours, allows creations of both movies and television series to exist depending on what's real or not. But even in such a peaceful world where happy endings come true, there is also a great threat that anything could happen. Even bring greatest nightmares to life, or tear bonds apart, or even cause heros to fail in their journey. It would take true believers in the wonders of animation and happy endings to realize that even dark times there is still great hope. These believers would soon save this world from it's dark forces...  
_

_" Dad, Please."_

_"No."_

_"Oh, COME ON!"_

_" I said no!"_

_" Dad listen! I saw it while flying with Toothless, Alvin has a plan to completely destroy Berk" Hiccup complained to his father, but Stoick the Vast wasn't listening to his son. "Oh really? Then what are Alvin's Plans?" Stoick asked. _

_" Yeaaaaaa, that I don't know yet. We didn't exactly stayed too long." Hiccup said Stoick rolled his eyes, Hiccup continued. _

_" But that's why me and the other Dragon riders are going to Outcast island to find out Alvin's plan. If we stole away on one of their ships, we can get there and back in time to stop...well whatever Alvin is planning! It's the only way." Hiccup finished, and Stoick was still not pleased with this plan.  
_

_Stoick placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. " Hiccup, I can think of ten different ways to get answers from Alvin. But sneaking on a ship is too dangerous for you or the other riders."_

_" But if we hide our faces-"_

_" And what if you get caught?"_

_" We won't!"_

_" Well I'm not taking any chances!" Stoick raised his voice, Hiccup shut his mouth tight, Stoick clam himself down. " Hiccup, I do this to protect you, and this is my final word...no." _

_Hiccup pushed away from Stoick, a little aggressively " Fine then! If that's your choice! But remember this, If Alvin does attack and we all die!...Then I won't tell you 'I told you so'." Hiccup stormed off with Toothless close by leaving Stoick alone in the great hall,_

_" Aye, what am I gonna do with that boy?" The cheif said as Hiccup headed to Berk's Dragon Academy._

_-Dd-_

_Fishlegs heard the sounds of Hiccup and Toothless, he turned to see them enter the Arena. " Hey Hiccup, your back!" He said as he and the other Dragon riders came to greet him, Toothless went to join the other Dragons while Hiccup was mobbed by his fellow dragon riders._

_" So..." Snotlout spoke first, leading by the others, Hiccup was (at first) confused._

_"So, what?" Hiccup replied._

_" What did your father say?" Ruffnut asked, Hiccup's eyes got big, then he came up with a answer._

_" Uh, he said yes!" Hiccup lied, the others cheered, Hiccup turned to see Toothless, shaking his head, Hiccup gave him a ' Well-what-am-i-supposed-to-tell-them?' look._

_" So when do we leave?" Snotlout asked eagerly, with the others thinking the same thing, Hiccup thought nervously for a moment, then came up with another lie._

_" Uh, uh,...Tonight! Yes tonight, in...the dark. Where no one can see or hear us leave!" Hiccup said._

_" But won't we want people to hear us leave?" Tuffnut suggested, Hiccup spoke fast._

_" No...No! No,no, we do Not! want other people to know we were gone." Hiccup lied, and Toothless gave another dissatisfied look._

_" But how about our..." _

_"It's fine! Astrid...I have everything...under control." Hiccup said, breathing heavily. Astrid gave a worried face as Hiccup walked over to tend to his dragon, and she followed him._

_" Are you sure you want to go tonight?" She asked._

_"Yes, tonight...tonight is the perfect time." He answered. Astrid thought for a moment.  
_

_" Well, it looks like the Dragons are going to need some rest before we leave." She said._

_" Oh, we're not bringing the Dragons." Hiccup replied, Astrid was shocked._

_" W-Why? She asked._

_" Because, if we're going to sneak on Alvin's ship, we can't have the Dragons blow our cover. We'll...we'll leave in the cover of night, in black cloaks so no one can recognize us, and we'll take off in one of the rowboats. Then when we get to Alvin's ship we can hide below decks." Hiccup was about to discuss more of his plan, when Astrid stopped him, placing a hand on his, their eyes met._

_"Hiccup? are you sure your father approved of this plan? I mean if he did then...why are we leaving so soon?" She asked, with a worried face on. Hiccup smiled a bit._

_" It's fine Astrid...my father...just doesn't want to worry the other vikings, more than they are. Now, come on, we have a lot of preparing to do." He said, and left to tell the others more about their plan. Astrid was still unsure of Hiccup's word. But, then again...she took his word on it._

_-Dd-_

_Back in the real world, it was a normal day for Carressa and Lola. Math, Science, History, the Arts! But Carressa's Favorite part of the day was Language Arts! This week Carressa was hoping that they would get a interesting topic to learn today. Not that the others were boring, Carressa quite loved taking notes on this type of subject. The only thing she doesn't like is...  
_

_" Nice story Ressie." Said a boy that snatched Carressa's notebook. His name is Derek Coleman, ever since he and his Sy-Fy buddies transferred here from a different school they've been complete nuisances to both Carressa and Lola.  
_

_" My name is 'Carressa' I don't know how you got 'Ressie' out of that." Carressa said as she snatched the book back. Derek snickered "Whatever. And you don't really think you'll actually become a writer right? You have to be kidding me!" Derek started laughing, and so did his friends, suddenly Lola appeared between Carressa's deak and Coleman._

_"Leave her alone geek. If Carressa wants to become a writer then she'll be the best writer there is. Maybe even out win the creators of Star Wars." Said Lola, Coleman got mad.  
_

_" You leave those artists alone!" He said, Lola got closer to Derek._

_" Then you leave my friend alone. Do we got a deal?" She offered, Derek hesitated, and glance at his friends who all shrugged, then turning back to Lola he said._

_" Deal Everheart." Derek and his group left the girls, when they left Lola sat in her seat next to Carressa._

_" You didn't have to do that." Carressa said, Lola nodded.  
_

_" I know," she said as she turned her head to Coleman, and back to Carressa. " I just wanted to give that scum a piece of my mind." She said._

_" Class may I have your attention please." Mrs Daenell said, as the other kids turned to the front of the room to listen._

_" your homework assignment is to write a one page story of your choice, and you have one week to complete it." She said, then a series of hands shot up, Mrs. Daenell pointed at Derek.  
_

_" Can it be more than one page?" He asked, then glancing at Carressa who made a frown._

_" Of course Derek, as many pages as you want." Mrs. Daenell answered, she then pointed at Lola.  
_

_" Can it be a story we are already working on?" She asked, this got Carressa's attention, " why would Lola ask that?" she wondered._

_" Of course dear, but remember you'll be graded on plot, grammar, spelling, characters, and inspiration. And it can even be about a character existing right now." as Mrs. Daenell said that the bell to go home rang and everyone got up._

_" I'll see you tomorrow class." Mrs. Daenell said and soon enough every kid left the room._

_-Dd-_

_Carressa and Lola walked home together, talking about this homework assignment. " Lola? Why did you ask if the story we write can be the one we're working on? Your not hiding anything from me are you?" She asked, Lola shakes her head but quickly stopped.  
_

_" Well...yes. You see I'm working on a story on my own time and well... I was thinking that this type of assignment would help me finish it." Lola answered._

_" Care to tell?" Asked Carressa, Lola shakes her head once again this time confident. " Come on!" Carressa begged. Lola sighed. " The thing is...I never told anyone about it, because...because I don't really know how to explain it correctly. I'm sorry Carressa it'll get too confusing." Lola answered, Carressa really wants to know now.  
_

_" Please Lola, I've been your friend since the day you came here. We've been friends for years...can't you please tell me?" Carressa begs.  
_

_" Ok, but I'll tell you tomorrow how about that?" Lola negotiated, Carressa agreed. Quickly Lola changed the subject more about Carressa than herself._

_" So? Are you going to turn in the 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon' story next Friday?" She asked, Carressa sighs " I guess so, since I don't have anything else planned." She answered  
" Well how far have you've gotten?" Lola asked.  
" I don't know...first page?" Carressa said.  
_

_" Well...look on the bright side, if your lucky Toothless would take you to the island of Berk!" Lola said, then she and Carressa started laughing._

_" Oh yeah...and Peter Pan would take you to Neverland to defeat Captain Hook." Carressa commented, the girls continued laughing, then they calmed down and continued home, they both stopped at Lola's house._

_" Hey! My sister is home from College!" Lola said as she pointed at the car on her lawn._

_" She's back already?" Carressa questioned, Lola shrugged._

_" Must be because of the weekend. Hey, since she's here I bet we're going to see Tangled you wanna come?" Lola asked, Carressa shaking her head said " No, I think I'm going to go home and...attempt to finish my story." Carressa answered._

_" Awwwww I'm so proud of you!" Lola said with glee, the girls hugged and said goodbye as Lola headed inside and Carressa headed home._

_-Dd-_

_After dinner Carressa went up to her room to work on her story, after a couple of hours of thinking...she had nothing. Carressa was tired and frustrated, with no inspiration to write. Carressa looked up at her window to see the North star with a little star to it's left, and it was shinning very brightly tonight. Sometimes her mom would say if you wish on a star brightest in the sky, your wish would come true. ( Doesn't hurt to try right?) So Carressa stood at her windowsill gazing at the North star._

_" Starlight, starbright. First star i see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the dreams I dream tonight.." Carressa pauses for a second then continued_

_" I wish for...inspiration...on my story at least. I want to write an adventure..that everyone would like to hear, over and, over again!..."sigh* Like that' will ever happen." Carressa then closed the window._

_-Dd-_

A few hours has passed and Midnight has struck Carressa ( Still in her day clothes) just finished her other homework assignments from school. A gust of wind shot pass and a note mysteriously floated on her desk, Carressa closed the window almost certain that she closed it twice now. Carressa now noticing the note on her desk, picked it up. On the front it read To: Carressa Thorn, and there was no name to who sent it, or a return address. Carressa then opened the letter and started reading it.

" Dear, Lady Carressa Thorn,

You want inspiration?

Well you've got it! I need your help Carressa,

Neverland is in danger, and you and Lady Lola are

the only two that can save us. I need you to first go

to the North Pole ( you'll thank me later!) Then get

Hiccup and his Dragon riding friends out of Alvin's ship.

Finally I need you to take the lost boys out of Neverland,

it's not safe there. And also I need you to defeat Alvin and

Hook from ultimate doom! Thanks!

I need you Carressa, Neverland and Berk needs believers like you

and Lola! Don't worry I'll send a Dragon to come and fetch you guys.

Thank you,

Peter Pan."

" Huh? Peter Pan?" Wondered Carressa as she took another look at the note. Of course she believed in him as well as Lola but she would never think that she would get a emergency letter from him! At the moment's cue a knock ( more of a tap) was heard on her window, Carressa opened it to see no other than Toothless flapping his wings, hovering so he can reach the windowsill. Carressa didn't understand how he got there, how he was hovering, or if this was still a dream. Carressa rubbed her eyes and realized it was not! Toothless was really at her window!

" I guess I'm coming with you huh?" Carressa asked, Toothless purred as if saying "yes you do!"

Carressa opened her window more so she can climb onto Toothless's back, she placed her foot on his prosthetic then she and Toothless were off! As they both were flying Carressa took one last look as her home was getting smaller, and smaller. And then...everything went black.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this story and I'll get back to you**


	2. The mission

**Hey guys! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter it took forever making.  
**

* * *

_"Where are we going Toothless?"Carressa asked the ebony colored dragon. Just a few minutes ago everything has turned black but now it was clear as day, with Toothless flying above the sea below the clouds. Carressa can barely comprehend the letter Peter has sent her, so she couldn't tell where Toothless was taking her.  
_

_But that wasn't the issue. The issue was that Lola wasn't here with Carressa, she knew her name was on the letter too, so why didn't Toothless stop to fetch her? The other thing is...what happened to her clothes? It looked strange to Carressa, in fact everything looked strange to Carresssa, everything was suddenly weird somehow.  
_

_" Oh My God!" She said in shock, and suddenly realizing what happened. Everything around her even herself was animated! She was definitely NOT in California anymore. She wasn't even sure if she was on Earth anymore._

-Dd-

After a few minutes of flying on the now CGI animated dragon, Carressa started to feel the air getting colder, she looked up at the horizon and saw the very familiar North Pole coming into view. Carressa and Toothless entered, while Toothless stayed put, Carressa made her way up the staircase leading to the second floor. She was then greeted by a few Yetis who led her right to her five greatest childhood guardians: Bunnymund, Tooth, Sand man ( Sandy), North,... and Carressa's most favorite Guardian of all...

" Oh my god! No way! No freaking way!" Carressa was saying as she got closer to the five, her face was beaming. " Jack freaking Frost!" Carressa yelled to the top of her lungs and began screaming , causing the other guardians to cover their ears except for Jack who was smiling.

" I told you she would say my name first!" Jack said to Bunny once Carressa calmed down, Bunny rolled his eyes and said " Yeah, yeah. You win this time frostbite. But wait until the other one gets here!"

" Uh, did I miss something here?" Carressa questioned, North placed his hand on Carressa's shoulder. " Ah, never mind Jack and Bunny Lady Carressa. Jack and Bunny just playing friendly game. Now on to business at hand!" He said as he continued walking, Carressa stopped in her tracks.

" Business? What do you mean by 'business'? And why am I here?" She asked.

" You and Lady Linda were chosen last night Carressa. By the Moon." Tooth said, gesturing towards the glowing moon at the far window.

"For what!" Carressa asked, even more confused, Jack broke away from his argument to talk to Carressa.

" To save two of our lands, Neverland and Berk. Didn't you get the letter from Pan?" Jack questioned, Carressa stared at him still confused and a little astonished, Jack rolled his eyes.

" Your in the World of Animation, as you regular humans would call it. It's a world where all forms of animated character including their lands live here. Depending on what's real. We guardians and one of the few in this world who knows about this, most lands are still telling their story, or don't even know that there are other lands out there." Jack explained.  
Carressa nodded in response.

" You know I just notice but...where is Lady Linda?"North asked the group, the whole room went silent. Suddenly they heard the door from downstairs slam shut followed by a stream of complaining. _"Could it be Lola?_" Carressa thought. She walked over to the balcony and sure enough, Lola stood there with a Monstrous Nightmare ( Hookfang no doubt.) And Lola did not seemed pleased to be here.

" That was the Worst flight I've ever had. Snotlout has more guts than Hiccup; riding a dragon that would give you a second degree sunburn."

"Lola!" Carressa Called out her name, Lola looked up and waved.

" Hey Carressa!...So...Watcha doing?" Lola asked, trying to sound like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

"Come up here Lola it's important." Carressa said, Lola nodded and ran up the staircase to the top floor.

* * *

"It was the weirdest thing Carressa!" Lola was saying as she and Carressa ascended the large staircase up to the second floor. " One minute I was about to change into my PJ's , the next Hookfang come tapping on my window. Who would've thought that I would- *Gasp* Jack Frost!" Lola screamed the minute she caught sight of him.

Jack was smiling, while Bunny face-palmed himself in defeat, Carressa and Sandy started to giggle a little.

" Ok, now that Lady Linda is here, we move on to business." North said, then he gestured the others to follow him a smaller room. Lola glanced at Carressa with a questionable look, Carressa shrugged and shook her head and she and Lola Followed the Guardians into the other room.

* * *

North led the others into a fairly large room, about the size of a classroom. But instead of desks and a whiteboard, was replaced with millions of books, and a teacher's desk in the front left of the room. In the middle stood a large globe shaped orb that you would find in a history class. The orb was glossy, and clear, looking very magical.

Everyone gathered around the orb, North waved a hand over it an instantly a image appeared. Carressa and Lola both knew what the image was.

"It's Berk." Stated Carressa.

"But what's happening in there?" Lola responded as the image was suddenly moving. The image showed to a group of teenage vikings wearing black cloaks that hid their faces. Lola noticed something familiar about these teens. "Carressa, that's Hiccup and the viking teens! It looks like they're leaving the island." Lola said, and sure enough the teens were boarding a little ship and sailing away from berk.

" I don't get it, why would they leave? Where are they going? Did they tell their parents where they were going?" Carressa was saying then she remembered Peter's letter... ' Get Hiccup and his friends off Alvin's ship'. , suddenly the imagine changed to an island, very familiar to Lola.

The girls saw a flying figure...Peter. Who was... leaving the island? Why would he do that, it isn't like him. Carressa saw the disappointed look on Lola's face. The orb returned to it's natural color and no one said a word. The girls were blank and very confused with what was going on. Jack then decided to break the silence.

" Last night Hiccup and the other teens left , we're thinking they are heading for Alvin's ship. The next morning Stoick found out that his son was gone with no note and without his best friend. Right now the Stoick is sending search parties to find them but they had no luck yet."

" What about Peter?" Lola asked.

" We don't know why Peter Pan left Neverland but he's been gone for months" said North. Then he walked over to a nearby closet.

" That's why we need you. To find out what happened to Peter and help the vikings." Tooth said, and North returned with two objects in his hands.

" You'll be needing these." North said, and handed Carressa a sword and Lola a bag.

" Oh, so she gets a sword and I get...an ugly bag?" Lola asked.

Carressa couldn't help but laugh. surely enough the bag was a dirty brown color with the main logos of both Disney and Dreamworks.

" It may be ugly but it holds special powers, when you ask it for something it'll give it to you. Go ahead try it!" said Jack. Lola hesitated before finally asking it a question.

So she closed her eyes and said. " I wish for a charm bracelet." Lola reached into the bag and it started to glow bright and gold, Lola felt something entering her hand as she quickly pulled it out. The gold shine darkened and in Lola's hand was a Peter Pan charm bracelet. " Awesome!" Lola exclaimed as she swung the bag over her shoulder to put on the bracelet. " I guess beauty does come from within." she said admiring the bracelet. After a few moments her smile weakened, and she slowly took the bag off her shoulders, and handed it back to Jack. " I'm sorry guys. This sounds really cool but...I just can't do it." She said and headed out of the room.

Worried Carressa turned to the Guardians who were shocked just as she was. " Wait...Lola!" Carressa called out and also headed out the door to catch up with her. " What do you mean you can't do it?" she asked Lola right when she was about to descended down the staircase, Lola turned to her friend.

" what do I mean? Carressa I mean this is crazy, this whole thing is crazy! One minute we're sitting at home, the next we're at a second dimension where animated characters from big corporations come to life!" Lola said in almost one breath.

" But doesn't that mean anything to you?" Carressa said, now remembering what Lola said to her.

" Yes, I know what it means, and I remember what I say Carressa. I just- I just don't really believe this is happening to us."

" But it is..."

" But what if this is some sort of vivid dream, and we're making this up?! What proof do you have that any of this exist?!" Lola asked. Carressa reached into her pocket and got out a crumbled piece of paper and showed it to Lola.

" I got a letter from Pan...he says he needs our help."

" And you believe him?" asked Lola.

" Lola this is a chance of a lifetime! A chance of adventure, didn't you always wanted that?"

" yes, when I was younger."

" But you still believe in Peter Pan. He's your childhood, Heck, Disney is your childhood!...So what about it Lola? You can have one day of adventure with me, or, you can keep on dreaming." Lola thought about this before coming up with a conclusion.

" Okay, I'll go with you. But I'm only doing this because i support you."

" Thanks." Carressa said softly. The girls returned to the room where they left the Guardians waiting.

" Me and Lola thought it out," Carressa said then turned to Lola who nodded. " And we've decided to accept the mission." she said. Everyone cheered in delight and Jack and North began explaining the mission details. Afterwards Lola and Carressa went down stairs and mounted on Hookfang and Toothless. the doors opened and the girls took off without a second to spare.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I was busy, and I'm thinking of changing the story a bit, you won't recognize it but I will make changes.  
**


	3. A ship of greatings

This sooo cool!" Carressa yelled against the wind on top of the one and only nightfury. "Isn't this cool Lola! Lola?" Carressa turned her head to see her friend closing her eyes and pinching her arm, Carressa rolled her eyes. " Would you please quit it with the arm pinching?!" She yelled to the girl.

"I'm just checking if all of this is real and I'm not dreaming. Because trust me this isn't the first time I found myself on a dragon." Lola said.

"I sometimes wonder how we met." Carressa said, mostly to herself.

"Anyway, what do we do when we find Hiccup?" asked Lola

" I don't know, we head to Neverland I guess." answered Carressa.

" Well is that what Peter's letter says?" asked Lola.

" Yes, and Peter has really bad grammar!" Carressa said.

" I knew that... Hey what ship would hide six viking teens in a ship full of outcasts?" Lola asked as she looked into the ocean below her. Carressa however was staring at the ocean in front of her.

" I don't know. More like a pirate ship I guess. Outcast ships would not look very fancy though." said Carressa.

"And would it have the outcast crest on it?" Lola asked.

"Yeah exactly! Why?" asked Carressa as she looked at her.

" Because I think I found it!" Lola said, pointing at a ship below her. Carressa looked down too and saw it. And definitely it was a pirate outcast ship...weird.

" Great job Lola! Now let's get down there!" Carressa was about to shift Toothless's tail fin when Lola stopped her.

"Woah, woah wait we can't just go down there!" She said.

" Well why not?" questioned Carressa.

" You are an idiot! That boat is under the command of Alvin the Treacherous." said Lola.

" He won't know who we are." Said Carressa.

" Yeah but I'm just thinking he'll know that the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, belongs to the son of his worse enemy." Said Lola, she gestured to the dragon Carressa is on.

" One, pretty sure Hiccup is his worse enemy, Stock is the second. Two, you're right we need to stay hidden. So what do you say we stay in the clouds?" Asked Carressa.

" Yeah, but we got another problem. " Lola said.

" What is it?" Asked Carressa.

" One, we better find out where they're going to before the dragons get tired. And two... I need to pee." Lola said out of embarrassment, Carressa sighed and looked straight ahead as they follow the boat to who knows where.

* * *

Deep below the outcast ship's cargo hold laid dozens of crates carrying supplies to the sailors. What they didn't know is that it held more than food and water...

"Can we get out now Hiccup?" A irritated Snotlout said inside his captivity in his crate. He, Hiccup and the rest of the dragon training team sneaked inside Alvin's unusually large ship and his in the cargo hold where no one would rarely go and find them. It's been an entire day since they left Berk.

"Not yet." Was all that Hiccup replied.

"Arrrrgh! Its getting very tight in here!" Snotlout complained.

" Hiccup is right we have to wait until we dock. If we don't we'll be seen." Said Astrid.

Suddenly they felt the boat stopped and people loudly talking one of them was Alvin, Hiccup recognized, and they waited for a hour to be sure they left the boat was about to open his crate when we heard voices from outside, he quickly closed his crate afraid that it might be a outcast.

* * *

" You are by far the most disgusting person I have ever met!" Carressa said very loudly to her best friend. She and Lola boarded the ship about an hour after all the outcasts had left towards an unknown island in front of them.

" Hey, you try holding it in for four hours after drinking four cans of soda. I'm just saying it's called a poop deck, might as well make use of the name." Lola defended herself.

Carressa rolled her eyes and said, " Now I'm thinking about talking to your parents about how much soda you could drink."

Lola shrugged it off, knowing she won't do it." Where do you think the teens are?" She asked.

"Probably in a place where Alvin wouldn't think to look." Carressa smirked and nodded her head to a door possibly leading to a cargo hold. Lola smiled and open the door so she and Carressa can enter.

* * *

Hiccup definitely heard voices from outside because as soon has he knew it the door opened and closed. Hiccup was sure it was an outcast probably went back to guard the ship, now Hiccup realized that this plan was a mistake.

" It's all crates." said a voice which strangely enough sounds like a girl.

" Maybe they're in one of them." Said another.

" Why would six teens hide in crates?" said the first voice.

" Oh and you have a better plan?...I thought so, start searching." said the second voice.

Suddenly Hiccup heard one of the voices grunt followed by a crate tipping over...then another...then another... then another...Hiccup then felt his crate tipping over and once he did he made a small yelp that he wish was not heard.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

" It's all crates." Carressa said as they entered the smelly cargo hold.

" Maybe they're in one of them." Lola exclaimed. Carressa looked at her with confusion.

" Why would six teens hide in crates?" asked Carressa.

" Oh and you have a better plan?" Said Lola, Carressa shook her head in defeat.

" I thought so, start searching." Lola ordered, and she and Carressa began opening crates.

Suddenly while searching, Carressa heard Lola grunt followed by a crate tipping and crashing on the floor, spilling it's contents with it.

She turned around to see Lola on the floor as more crates fell over and then both girls heard a small yelp. Carressa looked at Lola who shared the same confused look as her.

" what was that?" Lola mouthed. Carressa helped her up and they walked over to the source of the yelp. They reached to the fallen crate and was about to open it when the crate behind them suddenly opened reaveling a blonde teen.

" What are you doing?" The girl asked which took Carressa and Lola by surprise. They jumped at the sound of the girl's voice and screamed also causing Lola to fall and land on Hiccup's back while breaking the create and causing him to yell. Lola stumbled to her feet as she and Carressa moved away from the blonde and the fallen teens, still screaming.

Suddenly four more creates opened in front of the girls and plugged their ears from their screaming.

"What's with all that yelling!?" Snoutlout yelled and that somehow calmed the girls down.

"Oh my god it's them it's really them Carressa!" Lola shrieked in delight.

" This is officially the best day of my life!" Carressa responded.

"Do we know you?" Hiccup asked when he finally got up.

" Yes! I mean no! I mean...kinda?" Carressa fumbled with the sentence she was trying to say to Hiccup.

" I am totally Not forgetting this! I just got to say you look cuter in person Hiccup!" Lola accidentally said. Carressa stared at her mouth gaped as the other teens look confused. Along with Hiccup blushing. Lola realized what she said and frozed.

" I just said that loud didn't I? " Lola asked.

" Yes you did." answered Carressa

" Okay well who are you" Astrid asked as she and the other teens climbed out of their creates.

" Oh! My name is Carressa Thorn and this is my friend-"

"Linda Everheart. But my friends call me Lola." Lola interrupted.

" Where did you come from?" asked Snotlout.

" And what's with the strange clothing?" Fishlegs pointed out, now noticing the modern clothes both girls wore.

" Oh well-" Lola was about to explain when Carressa covered her mouth.

" Let's talk about this later. Now Come on Toothless and Hookfang are waiting." Carressa said. Hiccup and Snotlout's eyes widened.

" Toothless?" " Hookfang?" both Snotlout and Hiccup said at the same time. They rushed out of the cargo hold and to the deck with the others quickly following.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelped as he reached the deck, Toothless -who was sleeping- heard the sound of his friend's voice and came running up to him.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout exclaimed as he ran up to hug Hookfang.

" How did you find them?" Astrid asked Carressa and Lola.

" They found us." Lola said.

" Okay gang let's head to the island!" Carressa said.

" Wait isn't that where the Outcast are?" Tuffnut asked.

" Yep, and that's where we're going to." Carressa answered.

" Don't worry, we saw them head deep into the jungle we'll stay far enough from them." Lola reassured.

" Uh, Lola? how are we going to fit eight of us on two dragons?" Carressa asked her. Lola didn't need time to think.

" We can make two trips?" she said.

* * *

It took about 30 minutes for Lola and Carressa to actually take three trips to the island and back, finally the girls and the viking teens are on the island's beach.

"Thank you...I mean for saving us." Hiccup said to Carressa after she and Lola finished riding Ruffnut and Tuffnut to the island.

" No problem." Carressa said.

" I didn't properly introduced myself...none of us did. My name is-"

" Hiccup Horrendous Handdock the third!" Lola interrupted, and leaving Hiccup shocked that this girl actually knew his name.

" Lola, don't forget Astrid Fearless Hofferson." said Carressa

" Or Fishlegs Ingerman." said Lola

" Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston," said Carressa

" And finally! Snotlout Jorgensen!" said Lola. Now every Viking was shocked. Finally Astrid broke the silence.

" Wow how did you-"

" Well lets see we read every book, watched every episode and watched the movie 'How to Train your Dragon' about a million times." Lola answered.

" Lola...I've read the books, you didn't." Carressa pointed out.

" Well do they look like the books?" Lola asked.

" No." Carressa answered.

" I rest my case." Lola concluded.

" Wait a minute, Woah! What's How to Train your Dragon?" Snotlout asked.

" Your documetary, or shall I say Hiccup's." Lola answered, the teens still looked confused.

" You see all of your adventures shows on T.V every week on-"

" Lola, Lola!" Carresssa interrupted.

" what?" Lola asked.

" Is it wise to tell them this? Think hard." Carressa pleaded. Lola thought hard and then suddenly widened her eyes.

" Oh god...yeah oh, Never mind." Lola said.

" Okay then, now come on we have to find shelter before dark." Carressa said, now noticing the sun setting.

The Vikings and girls were about to leave when Fishlegs noticed something wrong.

" Uh guys? Where's Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" he asked. the others then looked around them to see no twins.

" Oh, Not again!" Hiccup complained.

" See i knew this would happen!" Astrid exclaimed.

" Okay, okay, clam down everyone, how about you go find shelter and me and Hookfang will find the Twins." Lola said as she skipped over to Hookfang who was ready to go.

" Wait, Lola, it's too dangerous!" Carressa pleaded her to stay, but Lola was already mounted on the beast.

" I'll be fine," Lola said as Hookfang started to take off.

" When i find the Twins, I'll send a warning shot over those mountains over there." Lola pointed towards the mountains miles away from the beach.

" We'll stay there and wait for you." Lola shouted as she flew higher.

" Be careful!" Carressa yelled.

" I will!" Lola shouted back. Carressa watched as her friend disappeared into the green, she then turned to the other four vikings.

*sigh* " Okay, let's build camp." Carressa said as she led the vikings further down the beach.


End file.
